


The Lost Daughter

by brooktrout96



Series: DBH Reader-Insert Oneshots [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Cole Anderson, Body Horror, Cole Anderson is alive, Connor & Reader were experiment on by Zlako, Fluff, Half-brother Connor, Hank's wife is a Bitch, Non-Consensual Body Modification, PI Connor, PI Reader, Russian Roulette, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooktrout96/pseuds/brooktrout96
Summary: It had been 20 years since his daughter disappeared. three years since he almost lost his son and a year since Androids won their freedom. What Hank wasn't expecting was a young man and a young woman turning up on his door step and asking to reopen his daughter's case





	The Lost Daughter

It’s been twenty years since my daughter and ex-wife disappeared and it only been a year since her case went cold and I gave up every find her. There was a knock on my door, I got up from the table where I was sitting playing Russian Roulette. I walked over to the and saw a young woman wearing all black three-piece suit and a hat, a fedora I believe and was stand there with an android standing next to her. She looked down at her paper that are in her hand and then back at the man.

"Are you Hank Anderson?” She had this look in her eye that to me was hard to describe but it seemed like it was happiness and something else like curiosity

"Yeah, who’s asking?”

"I am, my name is Detective Y/N Adair, and this is my brother Detective Connor Adair.” I looked at the man, no android next to Y/N. “May we come in?”

"Yes.” I gestured to the two to follow me as we set down at the kitchen table. I took them in as Y/N pulled a folder out of her bag.

"We were looking threw a few cold cases here in Detroit and we saw your daughter case and we would like with your permission to reopen it.”

"Why? It’s been twenty years, and no one has come forward with any information. I even did a DNA test hoping that she might have done one too and be able to find her family again. After twenty years, I have no hope of her ever being found or let alone alive.” Y/N pushed the folder toward

"Just read the information in the folder and then we will be on our way.” I picked up the folder and grabbed the first piece of paper out. It was a DNA test and it was a shock to see a familiar name under paternal, it was my own. The name Henry Anderson stood out on the piece of paper and another name stuck out that was a close relative, Connor Adair. I glanced at the name at the top of the paper and then back to the woman. It was her own name on the test. I was confused beyond confused as Y/N let out a sigh

"I think I need to explain things to you, I guess.” She took a deep breath. “Your ex, my mother she sold me to some sicko man and then did the same thing with Connor, he’s my half-brother by the way. The man that we were sold too was interested in seeing if he could combine android parts with human.” She looked over to Connor. “I was lucky. Connor was the one to be experiment on more. It seems that have O blood made me useful in a way that he didn’t want to compromise me but he still did stuff to me.” She was shaking even thinking about it. “Seeing if the human he was experimenting needed blood he would use mine. He would drain a small amount every other week and stock pile it.”

"That was the routine for years until the revolution last November. The FBI laid a raid thinking that he had androids, boy were they wrong.” She explained that the Adair family adopted and helped them become a PI. That they helped the two most her locate her biological family and was luck he had done a DNA test too. There was pitter-patter of feet walk down the hall as a young ten-year boy walked into the kitchen and then froze as he stared at Y/N.

"Cole!” I said as that broke him from stupor

"Daddy, who are these people.” He asked me sleepily as I gave him a smile.

"Cole, you remember me tell you about your missing sister, right?” He nodded as he continued to stare at the newcomer. "Well she found me, and she came to talk me and introduce me to her half-brother and your big brother.”

"Oh.” Was all the boy said as I handed him the glass of hot milk and he trotted off back to bed. Y/N watched the boy walk back to bed

"He’s so adorable, dad.” Y/N said with a smile on her face as she then became solemn looking. “I’ve miss so much of my baby brothers life.” The trio talked about family for the rest of the visit and Y/N promised to visit soon


End file.
